Grandia: Beyond Destiny
by lieteslover
Summary: Justin, Feena and Sue start there new journey towards a much darker world.  What dangers will our heroes encounter on there new discoveries?  Will Sue or Feena win the man of the moment, and will our party survive the unseen evil they are heading for?


Chapter 1: Destiny, Rewritten

"Are you...? Where is your mommy and daddy?" Asked Sue to the children.

Refferring to Justin and Feena, they replied, "There still on the ship!"

"Justin! Feena !" She called.

Bang ! Sue awoke with a start as she fell off of her bed. She turned to the photo of Justin by her bed, a clone of his birthday shot, nailed to the walls of the seagull restraunt; second floor.

"Where are you, hero?" She sighed, "It's been so long since Mullen flew me home."

It wasn't the first time that Sue had dreamed about Justin returning, or indeed the last day she was in the new world. Many times she dreamt of Leen's revival, which never really happened either. It was all in her head. Leen was dead, and there was no changing that. Justin and Feena in a combined effort saved the world from the wraith of Gaia, but Leen paid the ransom for the world's need.

"What do we do now Feena?" Asked Justin.

"Well," She said coyly, "I am the greatest adventurer in the world; I'm sure I can find something to beat you at!"

"Hey," Justin grined, "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah," She continued, "I'm the best!"

"Oh, really?" Said Justin, pouncing on her playfuly and pinning her on the ground.

"Justin! What made you so spontanous - its not like you!" She chuckled

"I don't know I just feel so ALIVE ! It feels... so great ! Like I'm full of joy and life !" He exclaimed

"I feel it too." She smiled

"I didn't hurt you did I ?" He asked

"No, are you alright?" She replied.

"Just a little frisky." He grinned

"I guessed as much, you little pervert. Not the right place though." She laughed

"What place is better than a meadow full of..." Justin began

"People?" Feena interupted.

"I was gonna say flowers, but... sometimes it feels like we're the only one's here and I forgot about people being around us." He replied, sheepishly

"Oh really?" She grinned

"Yeah... 'sides I was just messing around about the frisky part" He added

"Sure you where." She laughed.

"None of that here Juss, " Said Rapp, rather red faced he caught him in this position.

"It's not what you-" Justin began

"Yeah sure," Rapp picked his nose, "Liete wants to thank you, I'll leave it up to you if you speak

to her or not, 'later!" He then left.

"We should go see Liete off before she leaves for Alent again." Feena suggested.

"Yeah, I want to thank her too for all her help."

Justin beccond Feena to sit on his knee and he pushed off down the hill with her on his legs. They slid down the mound of grass with a loud giggle from Feena.

"Wehaa!" they both said landing convientially at Liete's silk slippers.

"Well, certainly looks like someone is having fun" Liete grinned.

"Haha, do you really have to go back to Alent liete?" Justin asked.

"Well I'm afriad so, Alent is a barren land; I wanted to turn it into a beautiful gardern long ago but those horrid monsters use to rip my roots. Now that Gaia has been destroyed the sands will no longer blow there; they where often an inconvienance. It's meant to be a legendary place, I want to make it look magical. That is my goal now, and I choose it as my destiny.

"I see." Feena agreed.

"Thanks to you and Justin I can create my own future, Thank you, so very much. I am Liete of Alent; master of my own destiny." She teleported out suddenly.

"Always was one for being mysterious was our Liete." Justin grinned, "I promise no matter what I do next, I'll make your proud Liete! I will see Alent again someday I promise!"

"And how-a are you-a gonna do-a that-a Justin?" Came a small voice

"Huh?" He asked.

"The medal of knowledge and medal of wisdom where-a thrown-a into rainbow lake, in rainbow springs; now that Gaia has-a been-a destoyed. Those-a medals will no longer be."

It was Guido

"I will find a way, I know I will !" Justin exclaimed

"And no doubt we'll be sidetracked with lots of other adventurers too!" Grinned Feena

"First we have to find a way to get Sue here, I promised her my next adventure I'd take her along. I can't let her down."

"Which way should we head once we find a way to get her here?" Asked Feena

"Well we went all this way East, It'd be pointless to go all the way West now, there's so much more out there I know it ! The world is so much bigger ! I can't wait to see all these new places ! I want to go right away !" Justin exclaimed

"Wow, your excited already. First we should see the wise men of Laine to find a way to get Sue here." Feena added

"That-a sounds like-a plan." The wise men o' laine are already on there way home, you might catch them if you hurry." Added Guido, tell 'em Guido sent ya."

"If you get Sue, you should head East to the village of Carbo. Be warned, dark monsters live in the forests around there; advance with caution." Mullen smiled.

"Thanks, Mullen for everything." Justin extended his hand.

Mullen grasped it and gave it a warm shake. "When we were enimies Justin, you we're a worthy adverisary. When we were friends you were the strongest. I was jealous as hell; but despite all that I respect you a great deal."

"Thanks Mullen" Justin returned

"You'd make a great soldier some day, I'll miss fighting with you."

Justin and Feena then started towards Laine Village.

"Not so fast," thought Gadwin, "You owe me a rematch" He stalked them; hoping to catch Justin off-guard.

"Aunt Lily! I'm hungry !" Sue informed.

"I'm sorry dear, the pie isn't done yet. Maybe you could go collect some apples for Marna Road for me while your waiting? If you feel up to it, that is."

"Okay, see you!" She perked.

"It's been a while since I journeyed to Marna Road, this last time I was here it was with Justin.

We battled with wooden swords, and toy bows. It seemed like only yesterday..." Sue Reminiced

"We used to have so much fun together... then SHE... that tart...she came inbetween us both... how was I meant to compete with long green hair and round breasts and a body full of estrogen?" She raged.

"I saw Justin's face and his errection the first time he shook her hand. It's digusting."

She played the image over in her mind.

_"Don't you know? The high five is for fully fledged sailors; for now we shake hands..."_

_"For the number one adventurer in New Parm, She's pretty cute."_

"So what, she's number one in New Parm; Justin should be with me; its how its always been, it's how it should always be !"

"Curse my big age gap..." She sighed, dondering out of the Parm Outskirts as she concluded her thoughts.

"Here it is... the biggest apple tree in all of old Parm. Puffy, go!" Sue pointed at the tree

Puffy swooped up and knocked off a ton of apples.

"Well done Puffy! A new record !" She praised

"Pooo Pooo" Puffy giggled, swooping in a circle and doing a loop-de-loop

"That oughta do it." Sue smiled, placing them all in a basket.

"Hi Sue." came a voice.

"Oh, its you Gantz" She returned.

"Be careful on the Road today Sue. The road crawlers are especially grumpy today. It's there mating season." He teased.

"Really?" She frowned

"No, I'm just kidding; but be careful anyways. Justin told me to watch out for you so I patrol Marna Road when I'm off duty. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's alright, but I really should get back." She smiled

"Of course, see you around." Gantz returned, Sue heading towards parm; and Gantz looking at the round indents where the apples fell down.

"How does she do that?" He added, in amazement at the amount of apples she collected.

"Aunt Lilly ! I got those apples you wanted !" She said.

"Thanks dear. I got those towels you asked for there on your bed." She replied.

"Aunt Lilly ! Not so loud ! Someone might hear!" She blushed madly.

"Sorry dear, but the resteraunt is closed..." Lilly apologised.

"But still..." She continued.

"I'm just teasing you, I know you don't need them." Laughed Lilly

"That wasn't very funny; but as a matter of fact I do need and purchase them indepentantly." She stormed off into Justin's old room; her's now, and shut the door firmly without going for dinner.

She lost her appetite

"How could Aunt Lily joke about that and so openly? Seriously, she's so embarrasing sometimes. I miss Justin...I hope Gantz wasn't listening... I'd have to die !"

Night came, and the fog started to close in; typical of Parm late at night, or early in the morning. Sue was still staring at the stars, thinking of her friends she used to travel with.

Still bitter at Feena being with Justin all the time.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Well Justin, Y'all did come back to see me!" Milda Grineed

"We need to see Darlin'" announced Justin.

"He's o'er by the rainbow spring, dreamin' o' that Liete girl, I swear he's gettin' just as bad as old Dorlin'." She replied, sourly. It was

clear they had a disagreement about something.

"Well we don't want to be any trouble," Rapp laughed, sheepishly. "We should make haste, as its very important."

Justin, Rapp, and Feena ran out of of Milda's home. They headed towards the rainbow springs gate.

"Darlin!" They shouted.

"Hey y'all; still runnin' like cats from a flood I see, what's the trouble?" Darlin asked.

"We need a way to transport a friend here?" Justin asked.

"I have a machine, but y'see... I need to swap one person here, for one person there; if you follow me."

"So if we wanted to bring Sue here, we'd need to swap some here to go to parm in exchange."

"Ding-Dong Justin boy, you hit the head on the nail." Darlin said.

"Don't you mean nail on the head?" Justin grinned.

"Anyway, Derlin's boy wants to go to Parm; so I'd reckon we could manage it. You should see Derlin and then come and see me when your ready to use the 'Swap 'Em' machine."

No sooner had he said it Rapp, Feena and Justin ran off to Derlin's house.

"Derlin, we want to send your son to Parm in exchange for one of our friends using Darlin's swap em machine." Justin smiled

"Magic, Magic, I'll call him now!" He paused, "Dorlino!"

"Yes?" Asked Dorlino, "What do you need father?"

"All these people are gonna send you to parm; derlino-boy." Derlin replied.

"Astounding! Lets go right away!" Dorlino exclaimed.

Justin, Feena, Rapp and Dorlino made there way to Darlin's machine.

"Isn't that? A twin pair of complete spirit stones?" Rapp asked, astonished.

"Almost, the teleporters are round, dark and have the markings of the spirit stone but I'm afraid it's made of simple iron ore and dark green paint."

"I like it" Grinned Justin.

"I thought you would, Dorlino take the Spirit Stone to the left; there's a door right in the center. Find, Sue and direct her to the portal that you land from in Parm."

"Okay Dokey." He ran into the teleporter. Several nerve-racking moments later, Sue appeared from the other teleporter.

"Justin!" She ran to him and grabbed him, Justin forced to catch her in his arms.

COPYRIGHT (C) 2011, JANUARY.

PORTIONS (C) GAMEARTS, CO. 1995.

CHAPTER II COMING SOON !


End file.
